The Warrior Awakens
The Warrior Awakens (also titled The Warrior's Awakening) is the tenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution, and the one hundred and fifth episode of Code Lyoko http://www.codelyokofr.tumblr.com/post/42989685155/episode-10s-title. Plot Ulrich has a restless night, haunted by a nightmare of the Ninjas and dreaming about Yumi. He’s suddenly woken by Jim who reminds him about his interschool karate competition that same day. The group meets. Aelita and Jeremie want to return to the Cortex. They need information on Tyron’s Supercomputer before working out how to destroy it. They’re conscious of the fact that they will probably have to confront the Ninjas again…but it’s difficult to avoid that. Problem: Ulrich announces that he can’t join them because of the competition. He leaves sheepishly before the bitter and reproachful looks of his friends. A one-hour class with Mrs. Hertz is enough to make him feel guilty. He goes to training with Jim. Jim urges him and his two comrades to be more unpredictable. He then executes a demonstration that knocks Ulrich to the ground. After the training session, Ulrich goes to see Jim and tries to pretend he’s sick in order to get out of the competition. However, Jim, interrupted while watching a wildlife documentary, will hear nothing of it: he expects Ulrich to man up that afternoon because without him, the competition is already lost. The other four Lyoko Warriors virtualise and travel through the Digital Sea towards the Cortex using the Skidbladnir. Then aboard the MegaPod, they drive through the Cortex. Tarantulas are sent on their heels, jumping onto the vehicle. Another stroke of bad luck hits when the terrain changes, isolating the Megapod on a high platform at the mercy of the monsters. The competition begins. Ulrich shines. Following Jim’s advice, he relies on the element of surprise and wins for Kadic. However, when he was presented the trophy, the young karateka isn’t in the gym, but running towards the Factory. Odd shows great prowess in the Megapod, bowling over Tarantulas in his way and then jumping off the platform, landing at the entrance to the Dome, narrowly avoiding a fall into the Digital Sea. The heroes enter the heart of the Cortex. They reach the terminal without trouble and insert a card to deactivate the firewall. They find that it fails when a Ninja arises in front of Odd, quickly followed by two others. Before the group can react, one of them charges and devirtualises Aelita. A three-on-three fight ensues. The Lyoko Warriors soon find themselves in trouble. The Ninjas seem invincible: their skills are far greater than any of the heroes. Strong enough to deflect fans, quick enough to block laser arrows, and skilled enough to outclass William in close quarters combat. Odd is quickly devirtualised. Ulrich arrives at the factory. Without the Megapod, he can’t get to the Dome. He’s stuck at the factory, a mere spectator in his friends’ debacle. Giving advice from the terminal, he realises that the Ninjas fight like humans. He then repeats Jim’s advice: be unpredictable. Yumi and William then adapt their combat styles. They devirtualize the first Ninja when William turns to smoke to allow Yumi’s fans to go right through him, hitting the Ninja instead. William is however defeated just after. Jeremie sends Yumi a new weapon to stand up to the remaining two Ninjas: a Bo Staff. Newly armed, Yumi defeat the two Ninjas with ease. The heroes savour their victory and make a discovery: Jeremie managed to recover another video clip. In it we see Tyron addressing people dressed in strange cybernetic outfits resembling the Ninjas. Tyron is therefore the one who must be sending the Ninjas… they themselves are probably humans projected indirectly into the Cortex thanks to these outfits. The heroes have found an adversary equally as dangerous as X.A.N.A. Upon returning to Kadic, Ulrich surprises Jim once again while he’s watching a wildlife documentary. He thanks him for all his advice and offers him the karate competition trophy. Notes Production notes *The original French name for this episode is Le réveil du guerrier. Continuity *William is seen in the Skid. He previously rode the Skid in Episode 101, Suspicions, but this the first time he is seen in it. *Yumi receives a new weapon in addition to her fans, the Bo Staff. *The Ninjas are revealed to be real people outside of the Cortex, just like the Lyoko Warriors are virtualized on Lyoko. They control virtual avatars using special suits, rather than actually being virtualised. *Similar to the Krabs and Creepers, Tarantulas can scale walls, regardless of the angle. *The Tarantulas are seen in the Cortex for the first time. Trivia *The Ninjas finally lost for the first time. **1 defeated by Yumi's fans and William's super smoke **2 defeated by Yumi's Bo Staff *The "Warrior" of the title is referring to Ulrich, who found a way to defeat the Ninjas using what he had learned in his competition. *This time, Jim doesn't want to talk about it, but still manages to. In this case, he was in Burma facing 15 tigers and how he would've been predictable or else he would've been "pet food". *Jeremie says he gathered images, but it's actually a video of Professor Tyron and his Ninjas. *Yumi was the one who came up with the name "Ninjas" for the enemies. *The competition Ulrich participates in is a karate competition, not a Pencak Silat one. Gallery Earth warriorawakens29 Warrior Awakens 28.jpg warriorawakens30 warriorawakens31 warriorawakens32 warriorawakens33 warriorawakens34 warriorawakens35 warriorawakens36 warriorawakens37 warriorawakens38 warriorawakens39 warriorawakens40 warriorawakens41 warriorawakens42 warriorawakens43 warriorawakens46 warriorawakens47 warriorawakens48 warriorawakens49 warriorawakens61 warriorawakens50 warriorawakens62|"Begin!" warriorawakens63 warriorawakens64 warriorawakens66 warriorawakens65|Winner: Ulrich warriorawakens60 Warrior Awakens 26.jpg Warrior Awakens 5.jpg Warrior Awakens 4.jpg Warrior Awakens 3.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Warriorawakens79 Warriorawakens97 Warriorawakens92 Virtual Warrior's awakening.jpg|Yumi's newest and much stronger weapon, the Bo Staff. Warrior Awakens 6.jpg Warrior Awakens 7.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 11.jpg|'Yumi ready to defend herself against the ninjas.' Warrior Awakens 12.jpg Warrior Awakens 13.jpg Warrior Awakens 14.jpg Warrior Awakens 15.jpg|'Teamwork!' Evo xanatyron 0288.jpg|A ninja devirtualize William. Warrior Awakens 16.jpg Warrior Awakens 17.jpg Warrior Awakens 18.jpg Warrior Awakens 19.jpg Warrior Awakens 20.jpg Warrior Awakens 21.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warrior Awakens 23.jpg|'William in a Navskid.' Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Yumi's fans commited a hate crime.png Odd doesn't have insurance for that.jpg CLE Holy CRAP!!!.png warriorawakens44 warriorawakens45 warriorawakens51 warriorawakens52 Warrior Awakens 2.jpg|'"Yes!"' warriorawakens53 warriorawakens54 warriorawakens55 warriorawakens59 warriorawakens57 warriorawakens58 warriorawakens56 warriorawakens67 warriorawakens68 warriorawakens69 warriorawakens70 Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Warrior Awakens 22.jpg Warriorawakens56.jpeg warriorawakens71 warriorawakens72 warriorawakens73 warriorawakens74 warriorawakens75 warriorawakens76 warriorawakens78 warriorawakens80 warriorawakens81 warriorawakens82 warriorawakens83 warriorawakens84 warriorawakens85 warriorawakens86 warriorawakens87 warriorawakens88 warriorawakens89 warriorawakens90 warriorawakens91 warriorawakens93 warriorawakens94 warriorawakens95 warriorawakens96 warriorawakens98 warriorawakens99 warriorawakens100 }} ca:El guerrer es desperta es:El despertar del guerrero fr:Le réveil du guerrier pt:O despertar do guerreiro ru:Пробуждение воина Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:The Warrior Awakens